Welcome to Bob Town: Mitch and Mal's Adventures
by Dragon Slayer and Mal
Summary: (Has nothing to do with original Bob Town series) When two new kids move into town, insanity is the consequence. Will Tom Nook, Rover, Wendell, and everyone else go insane before two also insane kids can save Bob Town?


Welcome to Bob Town: Mitch and Mal's Adventures  
  
Disclaimer: We own nothing but our characters. Happy, Mr. Guy in the black coat...awwww, forget it. We don't own Animal Crossing.  
  
***  
  
Crickets chirp. Crickets chirp. Rover is annoying Mal and MJ. ..Cricket still chirp.  
  
Rover: And so then I said, "I know I am, but what are you?" What are your names again?  
  
MJ: -_- I hate you.  
  
Mal: *Too involved with her CD Player, singing high and out of tune* YOOOOOODA! YO-YO-YO-YO-  
  
MJ: SHUT UP!  
  
Mal: Yes master.  
  
MJ: ....  
  
Mal: ...I am Edward Scissorhands.  
  
MJ: -_-  
  
Rover: ...Am I being ignored? And why do you wear those stupid hats?  
  
MJ: Naw, ya think? And we wear the hats cuz...uhh...  
  
Rover: Uhhhhh....  
  
Mal: Experiencing technical difficulties, please hold. *snazzy on hold music starts up*  
  
MJ and Rover: ...o.o  
  
Mal: *continues on hold music, a spark suddenly shoots from skull* OVERLOAD *explodes*  
  
MJ: ...I'm scared. *curls up into fetal position* And to think, I'm eighteen, too.  
  
Rover: What's your name?  
  
MJ: *creepy horror music begins playing* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rover: o__o  
  
Mal: *reforms* What'd I miss?  
  
MJ: ...  
  
Rover: Hi! ^-^  
  
Mal: *takes out Israel Eagle* You might wanna shut up now.  
  
***  
  
*While, Mal and MJ are being annoyed by Rover....Mitch is in Bob Town*  
  
Mitch: You know what...Today is a boring day  
  
Silver: *Not paying attention, looking at a rock* ooh...What is this pretty thing  
  
Mitch: I am just wondering why Hawk, Tony, and Frank ran off somewhere  
  
Silver: *Stares at the rock...drools*  
  
Mitch: Is it so much to ask to have some fun are this boring place...are you listening?  
  
Silver: *Drooling* Purty...rock....  
  
Mitch: uh...*Backs away slowly*  
  
Silver: ....What were you saying Mitch? Mitch? HELLO!?!?!?!?!  
  
Nook: *Appears* HELLO!!!  
  
Silver: *Jumps ten feet high* AHHHHH!  
  
Nook: I would like to bug you...since it is national bug Silver day  
  
Silver: That is a national holiday?  
  
Nook: In Bob Town it is  
  
Silver: NOOOOOO! *Runs*  
  
Nook: COME BACK! *Chases*  
  
***Dun Dun Dun***  
  
Rover: ....o.o Eep.  
  
Mal: :)  
  
Rover: I surrender. *holds up hands*  
  
Mal: *pockets Israel Eagle* Good. *takes out CD player and pops in Werd Al CD*  
  
MJ: Oh, god...  
  
Mal: *begins singing Genius In France*  
  
***  
  
Narrator: Four minutes later....  
  
Mal: I'm dumber than a box of hair! But those frenchies dun seem to care! G-  
  
MJ: SHUT UP!!!  
  
Mal: Yes master. *puts CD Player away*  
  
MJ: :) Neeheeheeheeheehee. *SNORT*  
  
Mal: *silence*  
  
Rover: ...*blinks* Where are you going?  
  
MJ: ...o_o Uhh.  
  
Rover: Bob Town? Wonderful!  
  
MJ: NO! NO!  
  
Rover: How nice! I know two people who live there, Mitch and Silver! ^-^ They're nice.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Mitch: SHUT UP!  
  
Rover: What's your-  
  
Mitch: I SAID SHUT UP!  
  
Rover: ...Name? *cower*  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Rover: o_____o Oh yeah, they're real nice.  
  
Porter: BOB TOWN! I REPEAT, THE HICK BOB TOWN!  
  
MJ: ...I'm outta here. *runs off the train, regardless of where he's going*  
  
Mal: Wait, master! *pusues*  
  
***  
  
*Back in Bob Town*  
  
Mitch: ooh...The train is coming in  
  
Silver: MITCH! HELP ME! *Runs past Mitch*  
  
Nook: *Chases Silver with an Axe* I MUST SHOW YOU SOMETHING SILVER! *Foaming at the mouth*  
  
*Two people walk out of the train*  
  
MJ: This is the place...Bob Town  
  
Nook: *Stops* ...people...IT'S PEOPLE! MANY PEOPLE!  
  
MJ: O_O  
  
Mal: O_O  
  
Nook: MUST GIVE THEM CHEAP CRAPPY OVER PRICED HOUSE!  
  
Silver: At least he is not chasing me  
  
Nook: AFTER I CHASE SILVER!  
  
Silver: Eep! *Runs*  
  
Nook: GET BACK HERE! *Chases*  
  
Mitch: Uh...Welcome to Bob Town?  
  
*In another location...somewhere.....*  
  
Silver: phew...I lost him  
  
Nook: NO YOU DIDN'T!  
  
Silver: It's the caps curse  
  
Nook: YEAH, WHY AM I IN CAPS?!?!?!  
  
Dragon Slayer: I find it funny and rather....funny  
  
Nook: YOU MAKE NO SENSE!  
  
Effects guy: ...At least somebody agrees with me  
  
Dragon Slayer: Get back to the story  
  
Nook: TAKE THE CAPS OFF! NOW!  
  
Dragon Slayer: Your wish is my command  
  
Nook: thank you...but now i must chase  
  
Silver: Now he is in all lower case  
  
Nook: this is not fair...now i can't be all big caps and stuff *cries*  
  
Dragon Slayer: Fine, back to normal  
  
Silver: NOOOOOOOOOO! *runs*  
  
Nook: Phew...Now where did he go?  
  
Effects guy and Dragon Slayer: *Points in the direction*  
  
Nook: Ahh...*Pulls out his axe* MUWAHAHAHAHA *Runs*  
  
Effects guy: O_O  
  
Dragon Slayer: O_O  
  
A chicken named Bob: O_O  
  
Effects guy: Who are you?  
  
A chicken named Bob: I don't know...*Walks away*  
  
Effects guy: I hate my job  
  
***  
  
MJ: That must be Silver. *watches Nook pursue Silver*  
  
Mal: I CALL THIS HOU-  
  
Tony: Woah, woah, woah, my house, No touchie.  
  
Mal: Aw man. ¬_¬ *runs away*  
  
MJ: COME BACK, SLAVE! *pursues*  
  
***  
  
Hello, it's me again. Yes...the person at the end of Bob Town 3 ...who is not the author. ...ehem Anyway, this chapter is good...but not that good. Mal has an excuse: 'I have writers block.' What kind of excuse it that? Imagine, a person with big power...like...like Ronald McDonald saying something like that. 'I have clowns block' Or something along those lines. I think they could have done better. But I liked it anyway, it's a good start. again...I am not the author. _ I liked the part, about the pie. The cherry pie. Not to be Pieist or anything, but CHERRY PIE SUCKS!  
  
(Pieist...I made that up...heh) (I'm so clever) Wait...That was not in the chapter? Where the hell am I? ...well, it was a good chapter anyway. *runs away* 


End file.
